Known ultrasound imaging systems include an image processor used in conjunction with ultrasound beams emitted by a transducer probe to produce an ultrasound image on a display device. The display device presents the ultrasound image while the user interface permits an operator to control the functions, operations, image settings, adjustments to the ultrasound image, and the like.
Typically, the user of the ultrasound imaging systems manually enters information of the type of transducer probe to use and system parameters and unique settings based on the scanned anatomy and size of imaged subject before the user operating the ultrasound imaging system to acquire images of the imaged subject. There is a desire in the field for a technology that can reduce the time to perform this workflow and reduce the number of steps of performing ultrasound image acquisition.